Into the past
by Blaze
Summary: [BuffyAngelus] Buffy goes back in time seemingly to help a slayer and meets Angelus while there. They fall for each other.


Into the Past

Pairing: B/Aus  
Disclaimer: I don't own the characters Buffy, Angel or anybody else you recognise.   
Summery: Buffy is transported into the past and meets Angelus.  
Rating: same as the show.  
Spoiler: this takes place after surprise and innocence but I don't think there's any major spoilers.  
Feed back: Please send feed back I've become addicted.  
Distribution: just ask and I'll let you take it as long as I receive full credit.  
Authors note: I had a dream about his and decided to turn it in to a fic after the whole discussion about weird Buffy dreams. I couldn't decide on a title so please write and tell me which one you like or suggest a new one. 

* * *

Part one 

"Giles are you in here?" Buffy shouted into the library. 

There was no answer so she went up into the stacks and shouted again once more there was no answer so she went to retrieve what she had come for. 

Buffy went into Giles' office and searched through the watchers diaries when she came to the one she wanted she took in and left sliding the book into her book bag so no one would see it. 

************************************************************* 

Buffy went straight to her room. Luckily her mom was out of town buying art for the gallery. 

She sat on her bed and took the book out of her bag. 

"Let's see what Giles won't tell me about Angelus," Buffy said out loud. 

Buffy opened the book and began to read up on the destruction and chaos that the scrooge of Europe left in his wake. 

The slayer hadn't read much when she was hit with the sudden urge to sleep. Buffy lay on her back and drifted off into a deep sleep. 

************************************************************* 

A shadow could be seen hovering outside her window. Then a voice speaking in a long forgotten language wafted into the room. Buffy rose off the bed and was hovering over it. 

The shadow released some powder then floated across the room and sprinkled over Buffy's sleeping form. 

Next the shadow took some powder out of a bag that appeared out of no were and dropped a handful on to a lit red candle. A green past was formed and extinguished the flame. 

The chanting became louder then abruptly stopped. A red light surrounded Buffy then starting from her feet the light traveled up her and when it reached her head it was very dim. The red light flashed brightly and when the light had gone so had Buffy. 

The shadow moved out of the darkness of the night and into the light of Buffy's room. 

The shadow now produced a figure and was humanoid. No feathers could be made out, as the figure was covered head to toe in black rags. 

"Be well. Elizabeth Annabel Winters," Spoke the figure then began to laugh as it faded into nothing. 

"Finally," Angelus said and he emerged from the shadows of Buffy's bedroom. 

************************************************************* 

__

okay I know someone out there is thinking 'that's not her name.' I know and you'll understand why the 'shadow' called her that. 

********************* 

Part Two 

"You are being sent back in time to help the slayer kill a demon this is how it is meant to be and how it was," Buffy was told. 

"Okay, what type of demon?" Buffy asked. 

"You will know when the time comes," The voice replied 

"Okay the whole cryptic routine, I can deal with that." 

"You must not use your real name or tell them what time you are from all you must do is defeat the demon and you will have to make your own way back by seeking out the being who sent you back. No one must no of who you are apart from watcher and Slayer" 

Before Buffy could say another word she was propelled back wards into a black hole. 

******************** 

Buffy landed on the floor in a heap. She pulled herself up and began to take in her surroundings. 

She was in the middle of a park and it was nighttime. 

"We're not in Kansas no more Toto." 

While trying to think of what she should do first she was attacked from behind. 

Buffy slung the vampire over her shoulder and it landed in on its back with a thud. The vampire stood up and walked towards her. 

"I'm going to kill you," The vampire announced. 

"Like I've never herd that before," Buffy told it. 

The vampire pounced on her but she was ready and staked it. 

"Slayer?" the vampire said confused while turning in to dust. 

"Okay, not even here five minutes and they're already after me." 

Buffy dusted herself off and decided to take a look around. 

Not long later she herd sounds of a fight and ran to help. 

Buffy stopped to watch. She saw a girl no older that she, with poker straight black hair and a tiny frame. 

She must be the slayer. 

She watched as the girl staked one and then the other. After the fight was over Buffy walked up to the girl who was shaking her head in order to dislodge the dust in her hair. 

"Hello," Buffy said from behind the girl. 

The girl spun round and when she saw Buffy she quickly tried to hide the stake behind her back. 

"Hello," The girl answered. "What are you doing out so late," The girl asked. 

"Looking for you," Buffy replied. 

"I am not sure what you mean." 

"You're the slayer right," Buffy asked. 

"I do not know what you are talking about," The girl replied looking very uncomfortable. 

"You know the one girl in the world chosen to fight the vampire, the demons yadda yadda yadda." 

"I am not the girl of which you speak," The girl said. 

"Come on I just saw you dust a vamp." 

The girl then pounced on Buffy. 

"Who are you and what do you want from me?" 

"Chill, will ya', I was sent here to help. I'm not evil so get off me," Buffy said while pinned under this girl. 

"I will not chill as you put it," She said then leaned forward so her cross made contact with Buffy's skin when she saw nothing happen she leaned up but still kept Buffy where she was. 

"See I'm not a vampire. By the way I could throw you off me at anytime but I'm not so you will know I'm not here to hurt you," Buffy said. 

"I do not believe you could. You may try though." 

Buffy threw the girl off her and kicked out with her legs so she could stand up. 

"Told ya'. Now will you talk to me. We need to go and see your watcher." 

"I will listen but you make one sudden move and I will kill you," The girl said. 

"I'd like to see you try," Buffy mumbled under her breath and received a suspicious look from the your girl. 

********************* 

A couple of minuets later they reached a large building and entered. 

"George," The black haired slayer hollered up the stairs. 

A man around Giles' age came down the stairs carrying a book. 

"What is it Aeryn?" The man asked. 

"This girl was in the park and said we needed to talk," Aeryn said. 

"And you brought her here?" George asked flabbergasted. 

"Let me explain. Can we sit somewhere?" Buffy asked. 

George pointed to a room and Buffy went that way. 

They sat down in the room 

"My name's Elizabeth Annabel Winters. That's not my real name but I was forbidden to tell you what it really was." Buffy saw that George was about to interrupt and held up her hand for him not to and he shut his mouth. "I'm from the future I was sent here to help the current slayer which is you, kill a demon I wasn't told what type of demon or anything." 

"Why you?" Aeryn asked. "I can fight perfectly well on my own." 

"I'm the most powerful slayer so far." 

"And who told you that," Aeryn asked. 

"The watchers council. And why else would I be here if they thought you could take care of this." 

Aeryn didn't reply. 

"Well let me just test your fighting skills before we do anything," George said. 

"Sure." 

********************** 

George and Buffy were fighting for an hour when George couldn't take it anymore. 

"I think we should stop now," George said while panting. 

"Okay," Buffy agreed. 

"Aeryn will you show Elizabeth to one of the guest rooms." 

"Okay," Aeryn said then lead Buffy out of the room. 

**************** 

Part three. 

Aeryn showed Buffy into her room. 

"This is where you will be staying," 

"Thank you," Buffy said. Aeryn went to leave when Buffy stopped her. "Aeryn I know that we got off on the wrong foot. I'm only here to help as soon as I have then I'll be gone. I hope until then we can be friends. I know what it's like to be you," 

"I hope so too," Aeryn said with a smile. "You don't have any clothes, you can borrow some of mine and I'll take you shopping tomorrow." 

"That would be great I'd like to see what 19th century shopping is like." 

"Tomorrow then, here's a night gown" Aeryn said then left. 

Buffy changed in to her night attire then lay on her bed. 

***************** 

"Good morning," Aeryn said as she made her way in to Buffy's room and pulled open the drapes. 

"Ugh," Was Buffy's reply as a stream of bright light shone through the window Buffy pulled the covers over her face. 

Aeryn pulled the covers from off Buffy. 

"Oh, it wasn't a dream," Buffy moaned. 

"No now get dressed we have shopping to do," Aeryn told her. 

******************** 

"There you are," Aeryn said as Buffy came down the stairs 

"Sorry I took so long I couldn't get in to the dress," Buffy said pulling a face. 

"I know it takes some getting used to, your cloths seem much more comfortable." 

"Oh they are." 

"Well come on." 

******************** 

"So what do you think of the shopping then?" Aeryn asked 

"Well things are cheaper here even though I don't understand the money. I way prefer cloths from my time but these dresses make me feel pretty," Buffy told her. 

"Miss Lancashire," Greeted a tall broad mad with sandy brown hair. 

He took her hand and kissed it. 

"Mr. Simmons," Aeryn said back. 

"How are you today, and who is your friend?" 

"I'm fine and this is my cousin Elizabeth Winters she is staying with me for a couple of days." 

"How nice to meet you," Mr. Simmons said and kissed her hand too. 

"Yeah you too," Buffy said. 

"Will you be joining Aeryn at my gathering tonight?" 

"I'm sorry Jake but we are going to have to miss that," Aeryn said. 

Jake looked crushed Buffy noticed this. 

"Of course we can. The thing we have to do can wait," Buffy said. She could tell that Aeryn liked this man and the affection was returned. 

"Are you sure," Aeryn asked with a hint of hope in her voice. 

"Yes." 

"Well see you tonight then," Jake said and left the girls. 

"You like him," Buffy said as soon as Jake was out of earshot. 

"I do not," Aeryn said as though it was the least possible thing in the world to happen. 

"You do to I can tell," Buffy said smiling. 

"What if I did, it is against the rule as a slayer to get involved with anyone" 

"So, I've been out with lads and get this I have friends who help me," Buffy said in an over exaggerated voice. 

"What, but it isn't aloud." 

"And your point is?" 

"The council don't mind." 

"There here in Britain and what they don't know don't hurt them. My watcher doesn't mind either I have him wrapped around my little finger." 

"I suppose and I can normally get my way with George I just pout and look at him with puppy dog eyes and he does that I want him to." 

"I do the same. So what are we going to wear." 

Aeryn looked at Buffy. 

"More shopping," They squealed at each other and walked off. 

***************** 

"If you insist on going to this…. This thing then must do as weep before and after and Friday night," George said trying to avoid looking at Aeryn. 

"If you say so," She said and ran upstairs to tell Buffy. 

**************** 

"We can go," Aeryn squealed. 

"He just agreed with out a but," Buffy asked 

"Well we have to do a sweep before and after." 

"That sounds more like it, well come on we might as well get it over with," Buffy and Aeryn changed into their patrol gear 

******************* 

"I'm so glad you made me buy these but if I'm seen in these I'll be made fun of for weeks." 

"Yeah, and don't worry about it, there're a little big but they'll do," Buffy tightened the belt on her pants. 

While shopping Buffy had convinced Aeryn to buy a pair of pant because they were much easier to fight in. Aeryn had insisted on wearing a dress over them though. 

"We should split up cos. We'll get it done faster," Buffy said. 

Aeryn took the left while Buffy when right. Buffy thought about how adamant 'the voices' had been about no one besides Aeryn and George should know about her, so as to make double sure she was wearing a clock covering her head. People would think she was a man because she was wearing pants. 

She surveyed the area but didn't see anything so headed back to the spot she was supposed to meet Aeryn. 

On her way back she heard a scream and on instinct ran to where it came from. 

A tall male was bending over a victim drinking her dry. 

Buffy pulled him off her. The girl dropped to the floor. She was still alive but very week and attempted to crawl away. 

When the vampire turned to her she gasped. 

"Angel," She whispered. 

***************** 

Part 4 

Buffy quickly cleared her head. If she had her dates right then this was Angelus and he was of course just draining someone so this is definitely Angelus. 

I can't kill him because if I do I will have never have meet Angel. But I have to kill him to stop all the deaths he causes. No, no I can't. 

Angelus' face shifted to its human form. He did this because slayers always had a hard time concentrating. 

They stood there staring at each other. Buffy because she didn't know what to do and Angelus because he felt something different about this person. 

"Well, aren't you going to kill me?" He asked 

Buffy didn't answer she couldn't because her voice wouldn't work. 

"What nothing to say before you die." 

Buffy still remained silent and she could see this amused Angelus and at the same time irritated him. 

Even though she knows he's evil she couldn't help but want him to walk up to her and pull her in to his arms and kiss her. But no here and now he didn't know her and she wasn't his obsession. She would fight then leave. She knew he couldn't kill her because she knows his moves but in this time he doesn't know hers. Also he is young and not as strong as he is when she knows him. 

"Come on say something," Angelus said. 

Buffy's voice was still on a strike so again she remained silent. 

"I'd love to stay and play but I have a party to get to so can we wrap this up nice and fast," Angelus said then lunged at her. 

They began to fight with Buffy knowing his every move she easily had him pinned to the ground in no time. 

"Well, looks like you win," He said then immediately tried to roll them over 

Buffy knew he would do this so was prepared and they didn't move anywhere. 

Buffy stood up and then so did the suspicious Angelus. 

"What's your game?" He asked. "Are you a mute or just ignorant?" 

Buffy turned her back on him and walked away. Angelus stood there and watched. 

"I think I'm going to like playing with you," She heard him say and smiled to herself. 

******************** 

"Find anything?" Buffy asked as she and Aeryn made their way back to the house. 

"Yeah, two vampires where attacking a couple so I intervened and killed them, you?" Aeryn said. 

"No there was one but he got away," 

"You let him get away, I thought you were the best in the business," Aeryn said with a smirk on her face. 

"I had to let him go he is very important in my future." 

"Oh." 

They entered the house and both went upstairs to change for the party later that night. 

**************** 

Angelus sat alone in his room. He couldn't get him mind off earlier evens 

How did the slayer know my ever move? She must have been studding me. No I would have known if that had of been the case. It was a she I could tell but she was wearing men's attire. What woman would do that? Why wouldn't she speak? 

While lost in thought about the mystery slayer he didn't hear Darla enter the room. 

"Angelus." Darla said bringing him out of his daze. 

"Yes," He asked. 

"You must get ready, we do not want to be late for the party," Darla told him. 

"Yes, of course I will," Angelus stood up and began to take his cloths out of his wardrobe. 

********************* 

"Wow, this place looks great!" Exclaimed Buffy. 

"Simply marvelous," was Aeryn's input. 

"Glad you made in ladies," Said Jake as he neared them. 

"Jake this place looks wonderful," Aeryn told him. 

"I had people in to decorate it especially for the party." 

Buffy deciding that she should leave them alone made an excuse and went to mingle with the guests. 

Buffy stopped at the food buffet table and began to nibble. 

What I'd give for a bag of chips right now!" 

********************** 

Angelus entered the house with Darla with no problem they had been formally invited. 

"Mr. Keating. Miss. Jones," Jake greeted the pair of vampires. 

"Mr. Simmons." Darla replied as he kissed her hand then shook Angelus'. 

"My you have cold hands," Jake said. 

Aeryn immediately knew these were vampires but smiled at them anyway. 

Darla and Angelus removed their over coats and handed them to the servants then made there way into the main room. 

"Would you like to dance my dear?" Darla asked. 

"Yes." 

The pair stepped onto the floor and began to move to the music. 

"See anything good enough to eat?" Darla asked. 

"No not really every thing…." Angelus abruptly stopped as he caught site of a young lady stood at the buffet table. 

"Angelus?" Darla asked. Then looked over to they her child's attentions were captured. 

"I see you have found your meal." 

Angelus didn't answer his attention was captured by the stunning young woman across the room. He took in her appearance then her attire, she was wearing a deep blue evening gown with her hair swept up in a pin. 

She's enchanting. 

"Angelus," Darla said again annoyed. No mortal had ever had this power over him. 

Angelus came out of his trance and told Darla he was going to mingle and pick a meal. He wasn't going to tell her the truth because he knew how jealous she gets. 

Angelus walked with determination towards the girl. He stopped at the table. 

*********************** 

Buffy felt him get closer she had spotted him across the room and saw him staring at her. He had been dancing with Darla and she was riddled with jealousy. She pretended not to notice as he made his way over to her. She saw him stop at the table then as he moved closer and closer. 

"Hello, I'm Angelus Keating," 

"Elizabeth Winters," Angelus took her had and they both felt sparks then he kissed the back of her hand. 

Angelus was amazed by how with one touch that he felt so good. 

She didn't even flinch when our hands touched. Every body does that 

He lifted his head up to meet her gaze and something in him clicked. 

I can't kill her 

"I haven't seen you around here before have I," Angelus asked trying to get a conversation started. 

"No I just arrived yesterday, I came to live with my cousin for a while." 

"Do I know your cousin?" 

"Her name is Aeryn Lancashire." 

"I don't believe I know of her." 

They carried on small talk for a while then Angelus asked her to dance. 

"I can't," Was Buffy's reply. 

"I'm sorry are you with someone," Angelus was crushed he didn't know what it was but he really hope that she wasn't with another man. 

Buffy was shocked she could have sworn that she saw disappointment in his eyes. 

"No I mean I can't dance period I don't know how to," She said and caught a smile play on his lips and a sigh was herd. 

"Well its rather simple come on I'll show you." 

"No. It will be really embarrassing." 

"I assure you it will not." 

Before she could do anything about it he swept her away on to the dance floor. 

Buffy caught on pretty easily if she thought of it as a fight routine it made it easier. 

"I thought you said you could not dance," Angelus said in to her ear. 

"Well I learn pretty quick." 

"You know you speak in a strange manner," Angelus told her. 

"Well this is how we speak where I'm from." 

"And where would that be?" 

"America," Buffy said hoping to god that it was America at this time she really should pay attention in history more often. 

"I've not yet had the pleasure of going there but may be I will in the future." 

"Who was that woman you were with before?" Buffy asked she knew all to well whom it was but wanted to hear what type of relationship they had going. 

"It's complicated. We used to court each other but now we are just very good friends," Angelus lied. 

"Oh," Buffy said. 

The orchestra began to play an even slower song so Angelus pulled Buffy closer to him and she rested her head on his shoulder. 

"You really shouldn't do that," 

"Why not?" Buffy asked staying where she was. 

The Angelus of her time hated and despised her but here and now she had the chance to be in Angel's arms. 

Angelus had ruined many noble woman's reputation and had them disgraced and branded a harlot but with this girl he held so close he wanted to keep her safe. 

"Because it would ruin your reputation. We are already drawing attention to our self's old Mrs, Johnson is looking at you with an evil eye." 

"Let the old crown watch this is the most action she's probably seen in years." 

Angelus giggled. 

"You're certainly not like other girls," Angelus told her. 

"I know, aren't you glad! Half the girls here couldn't add two and two all they want to do is look pretty and get married. I want fun and excitement." 

I could give it to you he thought. 

"Oh really," 

"Yes really. Don't get me wrong I wanna look pretty too but it's not everything." 

"Emmm." 

Buffy noticed that Aeryn was trying to get her attention so she made an excuse to leave. 

"But why, we were having so much fun?" Angelus asked. 

"Because," She said and smiled at him then made her way to the sister slayer. 

Angelus growled lightly to himself. 

This is going to be fun. Angelus thought. 

Part 5 

"Do you know what he is?" Aeryn asked Buffy while dragging her out of the building. 

"Yes," Buffy told her. 

"And you still danced with him?" Aeryn asked shocked. 

"Why not? Look Aeryn if I tell you something do you promise not to tell George because if it gets into the watchers diaries my future could be ruined," Buffy pleaded 

"I promise," Aeryn placed her hand over her heart. 

"As soon as we get in come to my room and I'll tell you." 

*********************************** 

Darla Walked to Angelus and took his hand and began dancing with him. 

"So what was all that about?" Darla asked, jealousy flaring in her eye's. 

"I was just playing with my food," Angelus informed her. 

Darla wasn't convinced but let the subject drop. 

********************* 

"Wow, a slayer in love with a vampire, it's rather poetic." 

"Yeah Giles said the same thing." 

"Your watcher allowed this?" Aeryn asked still not quite believing 

"Well Angel was no threat, in fact he saved my life on the odd occasion. But after he lost his soul he became obsessed with me and bent on driving me insane." 

"So why did you dance with him." 

"I was thinking that may be I could play with his head a bit," This was true in parts but she also wanted this closeness between them. May be he just figured her for a meal but she didn't care. 

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" 

"No but I'm going to do it anyway," Buffy told her matter- of - factly. 

"Well if you're sure," Aeryn asked worried for her friend. 

"Uh, uh I have an idea. Before I was taken from my home I was reading the watchers journal for this time it was all about Angelus may be I could stop him killing for a while." 

"You mean get to his kills before he can kill them?" Aeryn asked. 

"Yeah. That would so annoy him." 

"I suppose it would." 

"Well let's go see if George has come up with anything on this demon I'm supposed to help kill," Buffy said and the two went to George's study. 

**************************** 

"Found out?" Buffy asked. 

"Not as yet," George informed her. "There are no prophecy's that are due to arise here." 

"Well keep looking," Buffy said and began to pull Aeryn out of the room. "We'll go do that sweep now," She said. 

"Very well," George called. 

*********************** 

"Did you not go out to eat before the party?" Darla asked. 

"Yes but I was interrupted." 

"By what?" 

"What is indeed the question," Angelus said then left their lair. 

********************** 

"Should we split up again?" Aeryn asked. 

"Nah we can just have a quick look then head back." 

Buffy stopped and surveyed the area. 

"Vampire's over there," Aeryn said sensing the same as Buffy. 

"Angelus," Buffy told her. 

"Okay I'll take one you look after Angelus," Aeryn said. 

"Okay." 

Buffy pulled up the hood of her cloak and Walked up to the two vampires. 

"You again!" Angelus said with a smirk. 

Buffy had decided she wouldn't speak to him. She could see giving him the silent treatment wigged him out. 

"Still mute I see," He observed. "You! I can handle this take a walk." 

The minion walked off but while still in the line of sight of Angelus, Aeryn fought him and staked him. 

"What the," Angelus said looking between the girls. "Who are you?" he asked. 

Buffy turned her back on him he didn't make a move. She began to walk away. After she had gone he shook his head and went in search for his next meal but every time he had eaten she would show up and make sure the people were alive then beat him up some. But for some reason the people always dies even if he hadn't taken enough. 

"This is really getting annoying!" He growled. Then stalked away. Luckily he had drank enough to survive. He'd had three victims tonight but she would always show up before he could kill. 

He'd had enough and decided to go home. 

********************** 

Laughing was heard in Aeryn's room. 

"You should have seen his face," Buffy got out while laughing. 

"When he saw me kill that vampire he looked so shocked," Aeryn said and she too was laughing. 

"He went ' this is really getting annoying' I had to bit my lip to stop from laughing." 

"Are you going to do it again?" 

"Oh yeah. There was something weird though! Every time I saved some one I knew they would live because he hadn't drank enough but they still died. Anyway I'm going to go get some sleep." 

Buffy stood and left for her room and began to read of Angelus' movement's .for the next night. 

"Jake asked me to his house this evening." 

"Well, are you going to go?" Buffy asked. 

"Would you come with me? It says I can bring you." 

"If you want me to I will." 

"Please." 

************** 

They arrived at Simmons manor and were greeted by the Butler then were led into the dinning room, 

Sat at the large table was Jake and Angelus. Buffy smiled to her self. 

"Aeryn, Elizabeth I'm glad you could make it." Jake said standing up and taking their hands. 

I can't believe I'm doing this she's a mortal. Human. I'm just playing with her Angelus told himself. I'll make her love me then break her heart. 

Jake lead Aeryn to a seat and pulled out her chair while Angelus did the same for Buffy. 

"Thank you," Both girls said. 

"I'm glad you were able to accept my invitation," Jake told them. 

"And we are grateful for it." 

"Yeah it was nice of you to ask," Buffy added. 

They ate their meals. Buffy kept looking up at Angelus and he did the same. Jake and Aeryn were in much the same situation. 

Dinner was finished and Buffy noticed Angelus had hardly ate anything. 

"Not hungry," She asked him knowing full well he was a vampire and didn't have to eat. 

Aeryn looked at her with an amused expression. 

"No, not particularly." 

"Well, you should eat more," Buffy told him dying to laugh. 

"Should we retire to the study?" Jake asked breaking up the conversation 

"Sure," Buffy said. 

********* 

"I'm sorry for doing this but I was talking to Angelus earlier and he asked if I could invite you and Elizabeth for dinner so he could see Elizabeth," Jake told her. 

Aeryn looked very disappointed she had hoped that it was him who had wanted to see her. 

"But I'm glad he did because it means I get to spend more time with you," Jake told her and received a dazzling smile off Aeryn. 

"I'm glad you did to." 

************** 

"I think Jake likes your cousin." Angelus said while pointing to Aeryn and Jake talking and Smiling at each other across the room. 

"I think so too. But that doesn't explain why you just happened to be here." 

"He saw us together at the party and thought it would be less embarrassing if he asked you along as well so he could spend some time with Aeryn." 

"Oh, is that why. I believe you. Thousands wouldn't." Buffy said with a cocky smile. 

"My lady I do not know of what you are implying," Angelus said with mock shock. 

"Uh, uh." 

"Wow that's beautiful," Buffy said while staring a sculpture. 

"Isn't it. The detail is marvelous and is an over all exquisite piece. If you turn it around there is even beautiful designs on the back," Angelus told her. 

"You know alto about art?" Buffy asked. 

"It's something I enjoy," Angelus told her. 

Buffy reached out to the sculpture and was about to pick it up when she realised how heavy it was and if she did lift if he would know something was weird with her so she stopped and turned to him. 

"It's really heavy! Could you?" She asked gesturing to it. 

"Indeed," Angelus said then leaned against her as he picked up the piece. 

As their bodies touched Buffy wanted to turn around, wrap her around him and kiss him deeply. He was hoping she would. 

She's beautiful, that's why I want her. I don't feel anything for her. She's just someone to play with, a way to pass the time. Angelus was telling himself. 

He moved away from her and turned the piece of art in his hands around so she could get a better look. 

"It's really beautiful," Buffy said. 

"It is," He said but he wasn't talking about the sculpture. 

"Elizabeth.," Aeryn said. 

"Yes," Buffy answered turning way from him. 

"We really must be going, George will worry," Aeryn informed her. But Buffy knew that they had to patrol and that was the real reason for them leaving. 

"Be there in a sec," Buffy called to Aeryn. "I guess I have to go," She said while turning back to look at him. 

"Will I see you again?" Angelus asked again telling himself it was purely to add another score to his tally of woman he had managed to twist and make crazy. 

"Maybe," Buffy smiled. 

Angelus took her hand and kissed the back of it. 

I so wish those lips were somewhere else. 

As he did this they both felt like they were in slow motion but when he let go time went back to normal and she left. 

************* 

"She likes you," Jake informed Angelus. 

"I know," Angelus said so sure of himself. 

****** 

Buffy and Aeryn were out on patrol. 

"You like him, Even with his demon." 

"I don't!" 

"You do, I can tell by the way you look at him. He likes you to." 

"He just wants to eat me" 

"No he does like you." 

"Whatever, I have some Angelus annoying I could be doing." 

Buffy was laid in her bed thinking about the night's events. It had become a game but of course she would win each time because she knew every move he would make. 

She could tell he found her rather annoying but at the same time intriguing. 

Buffy fell asleep with him on her mind. 

Angelus was laid on his bed thinking of the mystery girl and how annoying she was becoming but he had to admit he found her intriguing, how did she know his every move. 

His thoughts then drifted to Elizabeth, the girl he found very attractive but he could tell there was something special about her. 

He fell asleep his thoughts on Buffy's alter egos. 

"I'll get it," Buffy hollered through the house. 

Buffy went to the door and opened it. 

"Hi," She said when she saw Angelus stood on the doorstep. 

"Hello my lady, May I come in?" 

"No. Sorry George doesn't like people he doesn't know coming into the house. But I could come out." 

"That would be good." 

Buffy stepped out of the door and began walking down the path. 

"So what do you want?" Buffy asked in a light tone. 

"Why to see you of course." 

"Oh, I can be out long. So was there anything specific you wanted?" 

"Well I was wondering if I could have the pleasure of your company at dinner tomorrow night." 

"I'd love to! Where do you live?" 

"I'll have my driver pick you up." 

"George will want me back in know but I'll sneak out of my window so wait out back." 

Angelus had never met such a girl. She captivated him. 

He walked her back to her home and they said good bye then he walked round to the back of the house searching the many windows for sign of life. 

Buffy went in and told George she was going to bed and told Aeryn where she really was going. Then went up to her room and placed her pillows under the sheet. Next she took a stake under her dress just in case Angelus decided to pull something. Buffy then opened her window and began to climb out. 

"You have no idea how difficult this is in this thing," Buffy said while making her way down the wall. 

"Would you like some help?" Angelus offered. 

"No I'd like to carry on like this," Buffy said sarcastically. 

"Okay," Angelus said with a smirk. 

"Okay, help me," Buffy gave in. 

Angelus reached up and she fell in to his welcome embrace. They stayed there for a moment when they both pulled away. 

"Well I didn't sneak out to stand around her all night! Come on," Buffy ordered. 

"Well where would you like to go?" 

"Let's go for a walk." 

They walked for awhile when they came to a river. Buffy stopped to take in her surroundings. There was a bank full of flowers on each side of the river; there was one large tree with an over hanging branch that reached across to the other side. 

"It's beautiful here," Buffy said leaning against the tree. 

"Yes it is," Angelus agreed. 

"You know what, I'm in a giddy mood," Buffy confessed out of no where. 

"Are you indeed?" Angelus asked with anticipation. 

"Umhu," Buffy replied while walking up to him with a mischievous glint in her eye. 

When she was close enough she reached out her hand and touched his chest. 

"Tag," She shouted then took off but not at full speed she had to give off the impression she was a normal person. She didn't know if this game was played in the time but she figured he'd get the picture. 

And that he did, he then proceeds to chase her but not at his full speed. 

Buffy ducked behind some trees when she heard a twig snap behind her. So he slowly made her way out and he gave chase again. 

Buffy wasn't looking where she was going and was caught by strong arms but not the ones she wanted. 

"Sorry I wasn't looking where I was going," She told the vampire. 

"Are you okay you were running from something," The vampire asked with fake concern. 

"I was playing a game with a friend." 

"Oh, and where would this friend be?" 

"He's around. And if you don't mind I'm going to go find him," She said pulling her self out of his grasp. 

Buffy saw Angelus on the corner of the park and set off on her way there but was pulled from behind. 

"Do you mind?" Buffy asked. She knew she couldn't slay him because Angelus would see but she also wasn't going to go out without a fight. 

The vampire roughly pulled her around to face him. 

"Help," she shouted knowing he would hear and he did 

"No one can help you now," The vampire told her. 

She began to beat his chest to prolong his attack. Buffy knew Angelus was getting closer. 

"Is there a problem here?" Angelus asked finally getting there. 

"Angelus my man, come join me," The vampire said. 

"I would kindly appreciate it if you would let the girl go," Angelus said in a slight growl. 

The vampire knowing what Angelus' wrath was like immediately let go. "Sorry, I didn't know she was yours," He said then took off. 

Buffy knew what the conversation was about but had to play dumb 

"Who was the man, I though he was going to kill me," Buffy said trying to sound genuine. 

"You're shaking," Angelus said trying to avoid the question. 

"Well that sort of experience will do that to you," Buffy said. 

Angelus took off his coat and placed it on her shoulders. 

"Thanks." 

"You're welcome," He said sincerely. 

I must put out word that she is off the menu 

"I'll walk you home," He said and took her arm and placed it in the crook of his elbow. 

They walked home in silence each reveling in the feel of the touch even if it was a very small one. 

Buffy woke up to find Aeryn sitting on her bed. 

"What," Buffy asked Sleepily. 

"Tell me everything!" She ordered. 

Buffy sat up and proceeded to tell every detail. 

"What would you have done if that vampire had actually sunk his fangs into you?" Aeryn asked. 

"Punched him but not so Angelus could see." 

"Oh," 

Part Seven. 

"I'm here to pick up Elizabeth Winter's," Said the well-dressed man at the door 

"I'm she," Buffy replied. 

"Please come with me," The man said. 

He escorted her to a very lavish carriage that she climbed into the back of. 

They arrived at their destination in no time Buffy was helped out of the carriage by the driver and then led up the path to a very extravagant house. 

"Wow," Buffy said surveying the outer structure. The building was gigantic. 

"I'm glad you approve," Angelus said coming down the steps taking her hand and leading her into the house. 

"How rich are you?" Buffy asked still awe struck. 

"Very," Was his reply. 

"What line of business are you in?" 

"This and that," Angelus lied. He had obtained the money through victims of his. 

Buffy decided not to make him squirm with having to come up with detail. 

He led her into the dinning room and pulled out a chair for her. Buffy sat down then watched as he went around the table to his own chair. 

The meal was served and they ate Wine was poured and they drank. Buffy had a feeling though that Angelus wine was actually blood. 

When they were done the servants came and cleared the table. 

"So what we gonna do now?" Buffy asked. 

"Well that is up to you," Angelus told her. 

"How about we go for a walk and get rid of some calories that I know I've just put on," Buffy suggested. 

"Okay," Angelus agreed even though he wasn't too sure what she was talking about. 

Angelus stood up and pulled out her chair then escorted her off the premises. 

******** 

Their walk took them to the riverside that they were at the night before. 

"Thank you for the meal it was delish," Buffy said then they stopped by the tree. 

"You're welcome ma'am." 

"I can't stay long, there'll be expecting me back," Buffy lied she needed to get back so she could patrol 

"I'll walk you," Angelus offered. 

"That would be great." 

There began walking in the direction of her temporary house. 

"Are you doing out tomorrow?" Buffy asked. 

"I do not believe I am." 

"Well if you would like to see me again meet me in the park and bring rope." 

"I would like to see you again, but for what reason would we need rope?" 

"You'll see," Buffy said then went inside leaving him stood there wondering. 

*************** 

"Guys I'm home," Buffy called upon entering the house. 

"Tell me all," Aeryn said running up to Buffy. 

"I will, just let me talk to George," Buffy said then walked in to George's study. 

"Have you found anything yet?" Buffy asked. 

"No, you have been here for the better part of a week and nothing has happened, in fact demonic activity has been slow." 

"Well do you think this could be the calm before the storm?" Buffy knew all to well about that part of slaying. 

"It could very well be." 

"Next question. Have you found anyone who could send me home?" 

"On that note I believe I have made progress. I tracked down a demon by the name of Shwan, he is a good demon who does on occasion work for the powers. He could be the very one who sent you here. How ever there is some bad news. He can not be here for another month or so. He is on business in far away parts." 

"Well that's okay we've still not found out what demon I was sent here to help slay, and I'm not in any real hurry to get back home." 

"That may be the case but your time will be left unprotected, with no slayer there to hold back evil you time will be over run." 

"There is a slayer there," Buffy said. 

"That is impossible," George stated. 

"No there is two slayers when I come from there was an accident killing a slayer but she was brought back to life, but in the split second she died another slayer was called." 

"Oh my," George said. 

"Yep well, I'm gonna go hit the sack, catch ya' in the morning" 

*********** 

"Did you bring it?" Buffy asked as she approached Angelus. 

"Yes, now would you kindly fill me in on why I had to bring it?" Angelus asked. He had a few ideas what they could be used for but decided not to share. 

"For this," Buffy took the rope off him and walked up to the tree. She removed the top layer of clothes and placed the rope on her shoulder as she climbed the tree. Buffy tied the rope on the branch that reached to the other side. She let the rope fall and then climbed down. Buffy took hold of the rope and tied a knot at the bottom. 

She walked back wards with it as far as she could then sat on it and swung her self. 

Angelus watched her with curiosity. He did not know a woman like her one who would strip down to her under garment just to climb a tree or one who would swing off across a river. 

"Do you want a go?" Buffy asked. 

Angelus shuck his head if he was seen he would be made a laughing stock. 

"Come on you don't know what you're missing. Are you scared?" Buffy asked then began making clucking noises. 

She new this could be hazardous to her health making fun of the sadistic Angelus but hey what the hell. 

He walked up to the back and as she came near him he took hold of the rope stopping her. 

"What'd you do that for? Just cos. You don't want a go you have to spoil my fun." 

Angelus picked her up and placed her on the floor he then climbed on and swung himself off. 

Buffy stood back and clapped. She really hadn't thought he would do it. 

"See it isn't that bad," Buffy said to him. 

After standing and watching for a while she decided she wanted another go but he wouldn't let her so he jumped on with him. 

"Hey," Angelus said 

"Well you were being mean and wouldn't let me have a go so I decided to join you." 

They swung for a while both trying not to notice how close they were to each other when all of a sudden there was a snap and the rope broke. Their heads snapped to look at each other they proceeded to drop into the river. 

Angelus looked angry but Buffy couldn't help but find the hole thing funny and immediately burst out laughing. 

After a while Angelus couldn't help but join in so there they where one of the meanest vampires of all time and the most powerful slayer they has ever been stood in the middle of a river soaking wet and laughing they self's stupid. 

Buffy couldn't taking it anymore and fell back in to the water, which made him laugh even more. Buffy had somewhat sobered and splashed him for laughing at her. He stopped laughing for a second then splashed her as well. That broke out into s splashing fight. 

When they were both to tired they climbed out of the water and lay on the bank. 

"You're going to catch your death," Angelus told her. He picked up his coat that he had left on the back and put in around her. 

"Thank you, you know I'm going to have a massive collection of your coats." 

"May be" 

"Well I better be going," Buffy said standing up. She walked over to her dress and picked it up. 

"So soon?" Angelus asked disappointed. 

"Yep," Buffy was disappointed as well but she needed to get in. 

"Well should we meet here again tomorrow same time?" 

"That would be great." Buffy said. Then feeling brave she kissed him on the check and left. 

Buffy quickly ran in the direction of her temporary home. 

Angelus hand drifted up to him check to where she had kissed it and his eyes followed her until she was out of sight. 

He made a un necessary sigh then headed for home. 

part eight 

"Aeryn do you know of a way to be only able to invite a vampire in to one room of a house?" Buffy asked. 

"No but I could look," Aeryn offered. 

"That would be great." 

"I think I know a book its in." 

Aeryn stood up and went to her book shelf ran her finger along the spines. She stopped as a large volume with a cracked spin and took it off the shelf then made her way back to the bed and sat down. 

"First I need to ask him in but then you can revoke it but from every room but mine." 

"Is that a good idea, he could come into your room and kill you," Aeryn asked. 

"He won't," Buffy stated very sure of her self. 

"How do you know," Aeryn asked Buffy seemed to loose her common sense every time they talked about him. 

"I just do," Buffy said making it clear she didn't want to talk anymore on the subject. 

Aeryn flipped through the book. 

"A ha." 

"You've found it?" Buffy asked. 

"Yeah. I just do the normal revoking spell but I don't protect your room," Aeryn told her. "One thing though, won't he find it bizarre that he can't get into the house. Surely he knows that once invited they can always come in." 

"I'm going to invite him in tonight then tell him that George doesn't approve so we'll have to see each other in secret and if he want me then come to my room," Buffy filled her in. 

"Oh, I hope he believes that" 

************ 

"There you are," Buffy said while leaning on a tree. 

"Sorry I was late," Angelus apologised. 

What did I say that for? This girl has made me soft and the funny part is I don't seem to care. 

"That's okay, so what should we do tonight?" Buffy asked. 

"What would you like to do?" 

"Answering a question with a question how very annoying, well, George want's to meet you so we could to that first," Buffy offered. 

"Why does he want to meet m?," Angelus asked. 

"Because I've been spending so much time with you. Now come on" 

She took his arm and led him away. 

********** 

"So this is the young man you have been spending all your time with!" George announced. 

They had told him to act like he didn't like Angelus. They hadn't told him he was a vampire but they did tell him he wasn't to be trusted and had something to do with a demon. 

"That I am sir," Angelus said. 

"What are your intentions toward my niece," George blurted out. 

"Well, I like your niece and my intentions are to get to know her," 

"Are they really?" George asked a rhetorical question. 

"Are you going to marry her?" George asked. 

If he could breathe Angelus would have lost it. 

"Maybe in the future sir," He lied. 

She won't be alive to marry anyone. Hell who am I kidding I couldn't kill her, but may be I could bring her over so technically she will be dead. 

"I can tell you do not plan on it. You are one of these men who prey on innocent young girls then leave them, I can tell. I do not approve of you courting my niece and would appreciate it if you would leave." 

"But sir," Angelus started. 

"Go," George said and pointed towards the door 

Angelus did as he was told. 

You're going soft. I should have killed him. He told him self. 

He left the room and saw Buffy waiting for him. 

"Well?" She asked. 

"He doesn't approve." 

"Well, I guess we'll have to meet in secret then." 

He grinned at her. 

"I guess we will." 

"You better go I'll follow a little later. Meet you at the river side," Buffy told him then kissed him on the check again. 

************ 

"Did you get away okay?" Angelus asked. 

"Yeah just said I was sleepy went to my room and climbed out of the window," She told him 

"You certainly are a sneaky one, are you not," Angelus said playfully. 

"You know it babe," Buffy replied. "Speaking of sneaky I know what we can do," Buffy said. 

Angelus caught that glint of mischievousness in her eyes. 

"And what might that be?" He asked cautiously. 

"Hide and seek, You count first." 

"I do not wish to play," Angelus said seriously but he had a feeling he would end up playing. 

"Are you sure?" She asked giving him her puppy dog eyes. 

"Okay but." He didn't get to finish she had took off for the trees. 

"Beth," He called not knowing why he used that name. 

Angelus counted but kept an eye on where she had gone. 

Buffy watched from the trees as he stalked like a predator to her position. Being the slayer she had a few tricks up her sleeve. 

When she was sure he was in the trees and wouldn't see her she took off to the safe tree. 

Angelus had walked around to the edge of the trees and there was no sign of her. He was about to go in deeper when he saw her running to the tree. 

He then took off to chase her. 

He lunged and grabbed her around the waist pulling them to the floor with him on top. 

They were lost in each other's gaze. Angelus lowered his head having an uncontrollable urge to kiss her. Buffy raised her head feeling the same urge. They met in the middle for a passionate kiss. 

Buffy could feel the passion rising and with it Angelus hands all over her. She wasn't ready to take that step with him. She didn't mind hanging out with him but this was completely different, all she could think of was what he had said to her the morning after. 

You expected me to stick around after that, 

Buffy stopped the kiss and pushed him off her, then brought her legs up against her. 

"Beth what's that matter?" Angelus asked sitting up next to her and stroking her check. 

"I'm not ready," She told him explaining everything in one simple sentence. 

"It's okay, we'll wait," Angelus reassured her. 

"Are you sure? Why would you want to wait around for me when where are lots of woman you would throw them selves at you," 

"Because they're not you," And he meant that so sincerely it scared him. 

She smiled at him because she knew he meant it. Buffy climbed onto his lap and proceeded to kiss him. 

Angelus stopped the kiss. 

"Beth." 

"There's nothing wrong with kissing" she told him, and why all of a sudden have you started to call me Beth?" 

"I don't know it just feels right. Elizabeth doesn't really fit you," He explained. 

"Oh, now were where we?" Then she leaned in and kissed him. 

They both felt more right in that one kiss then they both had in a long time. 

****** 

Part Nine. 

Angelus scaled the building making his way up to Buffy's room, she had left the window open for him so he climbed right in. 

"Beth," He whispered into the room. 

"Here," She was stood next to the closet searching for what to wear. 

"What are you looking for?" He asked. 

"I'm looking for something to wear," She explained 

"Well, make it dressy I'm taking you out," Angelus told her. 

"Where?" She asked turning around to face him. 

"It's a surprise." 

"Ohhh," She moaned. 

Buffy turned back to all her cloths and picked one out and put it on. Next she went to her vanity mirror and applied her make up then did her hair. 

"A…w…g…" Was Angelus stunned reply when she turned to him. 

"Glad you approve," She smirked. "Go wait for me out side. I told George me and Aeryn were going out so I have to go through the main door." 

Angelus nodded still speechless then did as she said 

Buffy walked down the landing to Aeryn's room and knocked. 

"Come in," Aeryn called. 

"Wow you look great," Aeryn said when she saw Buffy. 

"He said to wear something dressy, by the way the spell worked he can still come in my room." 

"Oh good. Do you know where he will be taking you?" 

"No he said it was a surprise." 

"Well, come on then," Aeryn said and took Buffy's hand. 

They walked quickly down the stairs. 

"George we are going out know," Aeryn called. 

"Very well," He called back. 

********** 

"Angel," Buffy called into the darkness. 

"Over here Beth," Angelus said alerting her to his location. 

She went over to him and planted her lips firmly on his and wound her arms around his neck. 

"Keep this up and we'll never make it to your surprise," Angelus said between kisses. 

Buffy stopped abruptly. 

"Well, come on then," Buffy said while walking off. 

He quickly caught up with her and she linked his arm. 

"You're a hot and cold kind of woman are you not." 

"Yep," Buffy responded. 

"Why did you call me Angel back there?" Angelus asked. 

"I dunno it just slipped out. Why do you mind?" 

"No I just wondered." 

They climbed into the back of the carriage and off they went. 

******** 

"A ballet?" Buffy asked when they were at their destination and was looking at a poster. She was disappointed but didn't let it show. 

"Yes." 

"I've never been to a ballet before!" 

"Well, I can promise you, you will enjoy it." 

They went in side then went into the box Angelus had bought. 

********** 

"You were right I did enjoy it." 

"Told you, you would." 

********** 

Buffy and Angelus would meet up every night they had become really close and they were very much in love with each other. Not that either would admit. Buffy had lost her will to play with him and Angelus thought of as more that a meal and wasn't bent on making her insane. 

They had, had four weeks together and each cherished every moment. But that was going to end. 

Part ten 

Buffy and Aeryn were in her room talking. 

"So you're not going out tonight to Stop Angelus?" Aeryn said. 

"Nah I'm not in the mood," Buffy said stretching out on her bed. 

"George gave me the night off so I'm going to get an early night," Aeryn told Buffy and left the room. 

Buffy opened the Watchers diary deciding to read the last three pages. 

After she finished she ran down the stairs. 

*********** 

"George, I think I know what the demon is," Buffy Announced. 

"And what might that be?" George asked intrigued. 

"Well, first I must have your word that nothing I tell you will be written in a watchers diary or for that matter spoken to anyone else," Buffy told him 

"You have it, now please tell me about this demon." 

"Well when I was at home I stole a diary from my watcher," She paused to look up at him. He looked mad but didn't say anything so she continued. 

"I wouldn't have done it but a vampire had become obsessed with me and my watcher wouldn't tell me what to expect so I took it in to my own hands. The diary was yours. It tells all about the vampire of my time. The vampire and I were in love," Buffy paused and looked at him to see a look a shock on his face. 

"He was different he had a soul but one night he lost it. I won't go in to detail but like I said I became his obsession. When I got here and was on patrol I saw him and I know it was a bad idea but I decide to give him back some torment like he had done to me. So I started seeing him a lot." 

"The Boy I met," George said more to himself. 

"Yes. I'm sorry for deceiving you on that. I used the watchers diary to foil his kill's but for some reason they still died." 

"They were meant to," George put in. 

"I never thought of that. Anyway what I hadn't noticed is that every time I was with him as me he wasn't able to kill there for the diary changed. The people where still murdered but by different vamps. I just read the last page and I found something," Buffy Ended her speech and looked at him with tears in her eyes. 

"Aeryn," George said. 

"Yes, and it happens tonight. I think that is why I am here because I can fight him," Buffy told him. 

"Why did you tell me all this she could be dead at this very moment." 

"No she went to bed," Buffy reassured him. 

************* 

Aeryn was laid on her back tossing and turning. 

"I can't sleep," She said in to the air. 

Aeryn stood up and got dressed then climbed out of her window. 

********** 

"Aeryn sometimes sneaks out when she can't sleep." 

"Oh, on," Buffy said then flew up the stairs. 

She ran to Aeryn's room and threw the bed covers on to the floor. 

"God no," Buffy screamed out. 

George chose that moment to come in. 

"No, No," He repeated over and over. 

"I'll bring her back!" Buffy said then went in to her room to change into her slaying gear. 

Buffy left the house then ran to the place she had read about Aeryn dying. 

******** 

When she got there she saw Angelus beating Aeryn in a fight. 

Buffy ran up to them and kicked him out o the way. He landed in a heap across the park. 

"Aeryn are you okay?" Buffy asked. 

"Yes. I can fight him," She insisted trying to stand. 

"You can barely stand! Let me. This is why I was brought here." Buffy whispered to her. 

"Okay," Aeryn said reluctantly. "Behind you," She warned. 

Buffy Rolled out of the way and a second Later Angelus foot connected with the floor. 

Buffy pointed away and Aeryn took the hint and began to leave ever so slowly. 

"I though you had decided to leave me alone for the night," Angelus said. His face slipping into human form. 

Buffy shrugged. 

"Why do you insist on not talking?" 

Buffy wanted to tell him but she was afraid he would hate her so she kept quiet. 

"Fine then let's get on with the fighting." 

She had him pinned in no time she got off him and began to walk away leaving him there once again. 

Part Eleven. 

"Did you kill him?" George asked when Buffy came through the door. 

"No," Buffy replied. 

"Why the hell not?" George asked enraged. He sat tending to Aeryn's wounds. 

"She can't," Aeryn said quietly. 

"Have you seen what he did to her?" George asked. 

"No, I walk around with my eyes closed. Don't you think I want to kill him for this? I can't not just because he keeps me alive in the future but because I'm in love with him now," Buffy confessed. 

Aeryn didn't seem too surprised, she had known this was the case for a while now. That's why she had kept the fight going for so long. She could have staked him but didn't because of Elizabeth but she was tired and he kept coming. 

"You love a demon," George was angry. 

"Yes," Buffy whispered. 

"That is unacceptable." 

"Don't you think I know that, but I can't help how I feel." 

George softened at the look of pain on this young girl's face. 

"Just be thankful you got there on time!" George told her. "Elizabeth I didn't have time to inform you earlier but that demon shwan will be here tomorrow to send you back." 

"Okay," Buffy said sadly. She then knelt next to Aeryn. "Hey there." 

"Hey," Aeryn said sleepily. 

"I'm sorry I couldn't get there sooner," Buffy told her. 

"It's okay I'm alive am I not," Aeryn said then a strike of fear hit Buffy. 

"George can I speak to you?" Buffy asked. 

George followed Buffy outside the door. 

"Remember before I told you that all him victims dies shortly after I saved them," Buffy started. 

"Yes," George paused. "Oh no." He said catching on. 

"She survived longer that the others. May be there is a reason I was supposed to save her… this time." 

"What do you mean this time?" George asked but afraid to know the answer. 

"I think I was supposed to save her from him so she was alive to fight one more demon," Buffy said. 

"And what made you come to that conclusion?" George asked set on not believing her. 

"Well her death was shown in here," She lifter up the watchers diary. "But now it's not so I don't think we're supposed to prevent her death any longer." 

"I think you're right," George admitted. 

"I'm going to go for a walk, don't tell her about this because she won't fight her best. Believe me I know what's it's like to know your death will be soon." 

"Okay," George said then went back into look after Aeryn. 

************** 

Buffy walked with purpose she had to say good bye she was leaving tomorrow. 

She knocked on the door and the butler answered it. 

"Miss Winters, Mr. Keating isn't here at the present." 

"Well, I'll wait," Buffy said and pushed her way through. She went in and sat down. 

"Who was it?" Darla called. 

"It's Miss Winters to see Master Angelus," The butler told her. 

Darla went to the family room and saw Buffy sitting there. 

"He's not here!" Darla told Buffy. 

"I know," Buffy said plainly. 

"He doesn't want you," Darla said, She was walking around the room tracing the decor with her hand while she spoke. 

"Believe what you want to." 

"He's playing with you, he's not what you think." 

"And you know what I think?" Buffy asked. 

Darla ignored the question. "He'll never be yours." 

"You know that for sure. You're going to loose him." 

"You can try," Darla threatened. 

Angelus choose that moment to enter the room 

"Beth," he called. 

"Angel," Buffy said then stood up walked to him and hugged him. They smiled at each other. 

Darla looked on in disgust, if she didn't know Angelus better she would say he was in love. 

"Can we go somewhere and talk?" Buffy asked. 

"Sure," He said then placed a hand on the small of her back leading her out of the room. He turned and winked at Darla, which she smiled too. 

I knew he was playing with her. 

I hope she bought that, Angelus thought. 

********** 

"So what did you want to talk about?" Angelus asked as he sat on the bed. 

"I'm leaving," Buffy blurted out and sat next to him. 

"What, when why?" Angelus asked frantically. 

"Tomorrow and because I have to," Buffy said. 

"Stay," Angelus pleaded. 

"I can't. But I can tell you that we'll meet again." 

"I don't want you to go," Angelus told her honestly. 

"I have to go." 

"I could come with you," Angelus offered. 

"That's impossible," Buffy stated. 

"Why is there a man waiting for you there?" Angelus asked scared. 

"You could say that," Buffy told him. 

"But I thoug…" Buffy silenced him with a kiss. 

"Don't talk, just kiss me," Buffy ordered. 

Buffy climbed on his lap and kissed him full on the lips and at that moment she knew she was ready. She began pushing him back on the bed opening pulling open his cloths. 

"Are you sure?" He asked breaking the kiss. 

"Yes," Buffy said carrying on. 

******** 

Part twelve. 

Buffy woke to find herself in the circle of Angelus' arms. She propped herself up on her elbow and looked at him. Where she came from he was evil and wicked but here in his sleep he was peaceful and kind. Well as kind as any vampire can be. 

Buffy lifted her hand and stroked his face. She knew that this would end soon she would have to go back. She was debating with herself whether of not to tell him the truth or wait until she gets home and have it out with him there. She decided to tell him here and now then at least he'd have over 100 years to get over it. 

But if he got over it then why was he trying to make me insane. May be its because if he hadn't treated me that way I would have never have spent all this time with him trying to getting my own back but also falling in love with him. 

Buffy's thoughts stopped when Angelus' eye lashes fluttered and his eyes opened. 

"Hey," Buffy greeted with a smile. 

"Hey," He said back with that sexy half smile only he can do. "What time do you have to leave?" He asked suddenly serious. 

"When night falls," Buffy said sadly. 

"You shouldn't travel at night! Its dangerous." 

"Not for me," Buffy stated. Okay better get this over with. 

"What do you mean?" Angelus asked confused. 

"Angel there's something I need to tell you, and you're probably going to hate me for it," Buffy said and looked away from him. 

"You can tell me anything," Angelus told her while taking her chin and making her look at him. 

"You won't feel that way when I've told you!" Buffy got up off the bed and stood staring at him. 

After awhile of silence Buffy spoke. 

"I know what you are," Buffy said while raising her head to look as him. She saw an emotion cross him face but couldn't quit tell if it was shock of anger. 

"How long?" He asked. 

"Since before Jake's party." 

"How?" He asked still in a neutral tone. Buffy didn't like it. 

"I'm from the future." 

Angelus let out a laugh. "You expect me to believe that?" 

"A vampire doesn't believe in time trave?," Buffy asked. 

"Vampires I can believe but time travel." 

"You don't have to believe me but let me finish. I'm a slayer from my time." 

"Oh my god I slept with a slayer." Angelus cut her off. 

"More than once, Where I come from you are different but I can't tell you how, but anyway something happened and you lost the thing that makes you different and you became you again. I was your obsession. You are killing my friends and tormenting me in every way you can think of. I was in my bedroom and somehow I was transported here and when I saw you I wanted payback I thought if I got close to you I could be the one in control but I fell for you. That's right I'm a slayer and I love the scourge of Europe." 

"You're the one who's been stopping my kills," He figured out. 

"That was me, apparently I was sent her to stop you from killing Aeryn so she could be here to stop one more demon. I don't know why they sent me because in my time I can't kill you, you use my memories of before to cloud my judgement so I can't kill you. " 

Buffy watched him with curiosity, he was so silent it was scaring her. 

"I'm sorry. I love you," She said hoping he would reply. 

"Get out," He said to her in a menacing voice. 

"Angel," She pleaded. 

"My name is Angelus, now get out." 

"Please understand," She begged. 

"I SAID GET OUT," He shouted at her. Buffy didn't move she was frozen to the spot. "I might not be able to out manoeuvre you in a fight but this house if full of my minions and I'm sure that they will now leave." 

Buffy got her belongings and left in tears. 

************* 

"Elizabeth what's wrong?" Aeryn asked upon seeing her friends enter the room she was laid in. 

"I told him," Buffy replied. 

"I'm guessing he did not take the news very well." 

"You'd be guessing right." 

Buffy sat down on the settee and wiped her eyes. 

"Um I was thinking that if I found out about this before I came things would go wrong, and Darla will probably tell me every thing. I need you to find a spell that will make her forget me," Buffy asked changing the subject; she found it too hard to talk about him. 

"I will but I will need my spell book from my bedroom, please could you fetch it for me." 

"Sure I'll go get it," Buffy said then stood up to leave. 

Aeryn watched her with sad eyes. 

************* 

"Angelus my dear what is the matter?" Darla asked. 

"That is not your concern!" Angelus said steadily. 

"It's the girl isn't it!" 

Angelus gave her a venomous look. 

"Oh my, what on earth did she do to you?" Darla asked with concern. 

"As I told you before this does not concern you." 

Angelus rolled over so he was facing away from her. Darla left the room with revenge in mind. 

"I'll make her pay!" Darla whispered as she left his room. 

*************** 

"I found it but I'll need some ingredient for the spell." 

"I'll go get them," Buffy offered. 

"Here is the list," Aeryn said and handed her I piece of paper. 

"I won't be long," Buffy got up and put on her coat then left. 

************* 

"I have every thing that you asked for." 

"Good it will take me a while to set it up in my weakened state. There is one problem with the spell you need to pour this over Darla," 

"I can do that," Buffy assured her. "I'm sure Angelus wouldn't have told her I was a slayer so she won't expect an attack," 

"Okay." 

*********** 

Buffy sat on a bench thinking when she was approached. 

"Elizabeth, isn't it?" Darla asked sweetly. 

"Yes, and you're Darla right!" 

"Yes, I see Angelus has told you about me," She said with pride. 

"Actually no, I asked him what your name was," Buffy corrected her. Buffy almost smiled as the smug expression faded off Darla's face. 

"I have just come from a visit with Angelus and he doesn't seem like him normal self! Did some thing happen between you to?" 

"Mind you own business!" 

"I will not," Darla said while her faced shifted in to a demon visage. 

"You really should have someone look at that," Buffy stated. 

"Do not mock me girl I could kill you in a split second," Darla treated, 

"Try it," Buffy bated. 

Darla lunged at Buffy but Buffy moved out of the way so Darla hit the bench. 

"No normal human could have done that! But you are not the slayer! Who are you?" Darla asked with curiosity. 

"You will know in time." Buffy answered cryptically she then took out a small container of a purple liquid and poured it on to Darla's head. 

"I am not here,  
You do not know me,  
No memory of me with you know,  
Forget that I ever existed." Buffy finished and the purple liquid was absorbed in to Darla's head. 

Darla had been knocked out by the spell. Buffy walked home ready to be placed where she belongs. 

Darla woke up a few minuets later confused and had a Funny feeling in her head. She got up and decided to go back to her lair. 

*********** 

"Is he here?" Buffy asked Aeryn when she returned. 

"He's in George's study preparing," 

"Well then I guess we should say goodbye," Buffy wondered. 

"I'm going to miss you," Aeryn said as her eye's filled with unshed tears. 

"I'll miss you too big sis," Buffy said affectionately and hugged Aeryn. 

"We are ready to start the spell," George said entering the room. 

"Be right there" Buffy called, "Bye," Buffy said as she glanced back at Aeryn and smiled. 

********** 

"Mr. Shwan I'd like you to meet Elizabeth Winters," George introduced them. 

"Nice to meet you," Buffy said looking at the strange figure in front of her. "You're the one who sent me here." 

"I do not know if that is true but I could very well be. If you would lye on your bed then we can begin." 

Buffy nodded then did as he said. 

Shwan began chanting in a long forgotten language. Buffy rose off the bed and began hovering. 

He released some powder then floated across the room and sprinkled over Buffy. 

Next he took some powder out of a bag that appeared out of no were and dropped a handful on to a lit red candle. A green past was formed and extinguished the flame. 

The chanting became louder then abruptly stopped. A red light surrounded Buffy then starting from her feet the light traveled up her and when it reached her head it was very dim. 

"BETH," Angelus shouted from outside her window. 

Buffy eye's snapped open and she turned her head and looked him in the eye. 

"February 16th," 

The red light flashed brightly and when the light had gone so had Buffy. 

"I love you," He whispered quietly to himself. 

*************** 

Buffy found herself above her bed then she promptly fell on to it. 

"I'm back," She said to the air. Buffy turned over to look at her clock. 

She was confused because it was the same date she left from and about the same time. She thought she had been dreaming but when she looked at her clothes she was wearing an 19th century dress. 

Well I guess I came back at the same time that mean's I don't have to explain where I've been for the past month. 

She felt a presence at the side of her and turned to face it. 

"I told you we'd meet again." Buffy told him with a smile. 

"I know and I waited over 100 years then I meet you while I have that stupid soul, Beth you do understand why I've been doing what I've been doing for the past couple of months?" He asked. 

"Yes I do, and my name's Buffy now." She reminded him. "Do you forgive me for back then?" She asked worriedly. 

"That's what I came to tell you but you were already disappearing. I forgive you. I couldn't stay mad at you long." He said then kissed her nose. "One thing I don't understand though was that Darla didn't remember a thing about you," Angelus said confused. 

"I did a spell on her to make her forget." 

"Oh." 

"What are we going to do?" Buffy asked quietly. 

"What do you mean?" He asked. 

"Well my friends will never accept me and you," She told him. 

"Who cares. We've been together before they didn't even know about the world or demons." 

"But they're my friends, they won't understand." 

"I love you and that's all that matters." 

"You love me?" Buffy asked. 

"Yeah," He answered shyly. 

"I love you too," Buffy said then leaned up to him and kissed him. He rolled her over so he was on top of her. 

"I have an idea, don't tell them," He said before he kissed her again. 

"What they don't know can't hurt us," She said between kisses. 

****

The End


End file.
